


King Without a Court

by FatesOfConquest



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Riko is an asshole, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Torture, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesOfConquest/pseuds/FatesOfConquest
Summary: Ichirou had spared Riko's life after the championships, leaving his younger brother adrift and directionless. But Riko is nothing without Exy, not even alive, and plans his revenge against those who had taken everything from him; the Palmetto Foxes and their new vice-captain.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To start I want to say that holy hell, I love these books so much. I fell in love with them and the characters so fast I got whiplash. It didn't help that I was already a gigantic sucker for team bonding, add some mafia, smart mouths, LGBT rep, and a sport I'd literally love to play and you've got my perfect storm! 
> 
> With that out of the way I hope everyone enjoys this, I'm so excited to write this and more for my favorite Foxes, hopefully, I'll do them justice!
> 
> (Also be aware this is just the prologue, the successive chapters will be over twice as long)

Riko, without Exy, was nothing. A King without his throne, without his Court, without the one thing he was raised to rule over all others. It was only by Ichirou’s grace he’s left breathing, but not alive, not with a shattered arm never fit to grace the Court again.

Of one thing, he was sure in this miserable existence some mistook for life; his view of revenge was radically different from that of the rapid goalkeeper the Foxes kept around.

This became Riko’s new purpose in life, pathetic in its simplicity. Despite that, he approached it with the same seriousness that Exy once fulfilled in his life, mistakes from them becoming guidelines for the now.

It was easy to slip on a mask and publicly apologize for his near attack, neatly pinning it on a movement of shock and high emotion and stress. With some money the allegations went away easily enough, smoothed by his previous pain and the ‘tragedy’ of his shattered arm.

He’s able to, even now, pay his dues to his estranged brother with advertisement deals, hovering by his deserved spotlight but never again quite able to step into it.

It’s hardest when the new season starts, without him but with his rightful property, his 2 and 4 playing for Palmetto as if they were worth anything. Even his 3 thought he was something now, playing for USC as if the Ravens were just some horrible nightmare. The scars Riko left on all three of them would show otherwise, and he fully intended to leave more marks on the one who had broken his empire so completely.

The press becomes even more impossible than usual, asking and interviewing about the Foxes’ ‘perfect’ record, how it felt to see his adoptive brother doing so well with his team, about _Nathanial’s_ performance, about the dismal record that Ravens sported in his absence as they fell apart.

Riko plastered on his best press smile as he stepped once more in front of the cameras, his plan slowly weaving itself together in the recesses of his mind. He’d wait until Christmas, it would be almost nostalgic that way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to hiraethia, starlonging, Asteria_astraeus, and blondieschick for the comments! This chapter features the baby foxes, as background (though I 100% drafted out backstories for them in my free time) so be aware the names I used are John 'Jack' Mitchells (Kevin's chosen striker) and Sheena Kirstensen (offensive dealer), as they were provided by Nora, Dakota Moore (Neil's pick for striker), Jaylyn/Jay Synder (backliner), Reese Escurra (defensive dealer), and Preston Foalan (goalie). 
> 
>  
> 
> With that cleared up I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! <3

After the insanity of last year Neil thought nothing could shake him, he was alive, he was playing Exy, he and Andrew were _Something,_ and the Foxes made a pseudo family for him, somewhere he could finally be safe and call home.

But being vice-captain of the Palmetto Foxes came with all new challenges and, as the regular season ended, he was exasperated and exhausted.

True to being Foxes each of the freshmen had their own hosts of issues, issues that were made to be Neil’s problem both on and of the court. Jack and Sheena had made it their mission to challenge his every court decision, Dakota found her fun in antagonizing Kevin whenever he gave her shit for not belonging on the court, Preston tried too hard to be everyone’s friend, and Reese and Jaylyn hardly spoke a word to anyone they didn’t have to.

He was grateful when the Exy Christmas party finally ended, the venue blessedly close to Palmetto, and felt a rush of pride when the Foxes were announced to be moving on to the next round, making odd brackets and first rank by a game over the Ravens. 

The bus ride home was decidedly celebratory, the upperclassmen creating a buffer between him and the freshman, Jack and Sheena to busy making out to pay anyone much heed. Despite this it was still a relief to have Andrew pull him away from the bus and to the Maserati, the rest of their entourage, excluding Aaron who planned the night with Katelyn, following for their own party.

He took passenger seat, grateful again for the subtle change in the hierarchy that allowed him unfettered access to looking at Andrew’s face as he drove. Kevin and Nicky pile into the back seat as the car came to life at the turn of the key.

“Staring.” Neil grinned at the words, not moving.

“You like it.” Andrew turned up the radio in retaliation and the rest of their ride to Columbia was filled with music.

The ritual was the same, Sweetie’s followed by Eden’s Twilight but Neil was unexpectedly tired when they pulled up to their second stop, blaming it on the drama of the Exy Christmas party. He stifled a yawn as Andrew drove away to park the car, following Nicky’s hazy back into the club. Kevin and Nicky immediately went to seize a table so Neil made his way to the counter, Roland moving to serve him soon after.

“Fancy getup, special occasion?” The bartender asked, getting together the usual array of drinks, complete with Neil’s typical sodas. Neil smiled easily, leaning a little against the warm wood of the counter.

“Exy Christmas celebration, practically torture.” Roland let out a laugh at that, sliding Neil a shot.

“Heard you had a good season, should I be watching for you in the finals?” He teased good-naturedly, Neil’s fingers tapping at the side of the small glass.

“If Andrew doesn’t kill any of the freshmen, yes.” Roland laughed again and Neil tossed back the shot, far more at ease then he was a year ago, and gathered the platter of drinks. They part and Neil headed back to the secured table, Andrew lounging and watching him with a lazy eye.

“Did you have a nice talk?” He drawled, looking bored. Neil ignored him in favor of setting down the drinks. Kevin and Nicky pounce immediately, Andrew instead taking a more measured approach to his drink, eyes still on Neil. “You seem tired.”  It’s not a question but an observation. Neil cracked open his soda, sipping.

“The Christmas celebration always takes a lot out of me, even without Jack trying to start trouble or Jaylyn judo throwing someone over her shoulder.”

“They did touch her first.” Andrew replied, an eyebrow raised.

“I’m not saying she was wrong in doing so, it’s just extra dramatics.” They slip into an easy silence, an indeterminate time passing before Nicky left for the dance floor. Neil found himself quickly dragged deeper and deeper into the hold of lethargy, dragging on his words, and a discontent settling in his stomach, sharp with pain.

Andrew had gotten up for more drinks so Neil slipped away, telling a more than tipsy Kevin his intentions for the bathroom, and staggered more than stepped his way there.

The stall door barely shut before he lost the drinks and ice cream of the night to the toilet, skin feverish and clammy to the touch. He had to find Andrew and have him drive to the house in Columbia before he passed out.

Neil stumbled from the stall, leaning against the cool metal for support, but suddenly he isn’t alone anymore, accidentally bumping into another man.

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled, trying to blink in focus as he stepped away. The man smiled, edged sharp. Neil felt a flash of fear, something was wrong, he needed to go, he needed to run, he needed Andrew- A fist to the temple silenced his thoughts and scrambled him, brain turned to mush with the hit and the sickness racing through his stomach. Neil hit the floor, phone and keys skittering from his pocket and sliding into the next stall.

The stranger moved in and seized Neil’s arm, hefting it over his shoulders, taking on the appearance of helping to hold him up. He felt the poke of some cold and metal and familiar in his side, a gun.

“You’ll come quietly and say nothing.” Neil knew better than to argue, unsure if he could even get his heavy tongue to move. The man seemed to accept his silence, half carrying, half dragging Neil from the bathroom, around to the back exit of Eden’s. The bouncer looked them over, raising an eyebrow.

“My friend isn’t feeling well, I’m taking him home to get some rest.” The stranger said easily, lifting Neil slightly to show his point. He sagged in the hold, feeling another dizzy rush coming on. The bouncer, convinced, opened the door to let them through.

The cool outside air felt at once like a curse and blessing, soothing his fever as much as it caused a shiver. The man, out of the club’s atmosphere, dragged him more harshly now as a black car pulled up.

Neil is dropped as the trunk is opened, thrown unceremoniously into the dark, cramped place.

“Wait, why are you doing this?” The question lacked his usual fire, sapped away. He wanted to know who was foolish enough to go against the Moriyamas or if perhaps Ichirou had changed his mind and deemed Neil not worth the trouble.

The stranger grinned, eyes raking predatory looks over Neil’s body.

“The King sends his regards.” Neil’s world went to darkness as the trunk is slammed shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it, I'll probably start updating this every other Friday from here on out (since I currently plan to post another project next Saturday, if all goes well)! If you enjoyed and have the time please feel free to leave some feedback, and you can always yell at me on my Tumblr @neilthefoxjosten <3! I may be posting a poll there to decide future projects sometime soon, I'll be sure to leave more details on it when I'm squared away!
> 
> ~Fate
> 
> (I have no idea why the first chapter's end note is showing up on this and I don't know how to get rid of it or if it shows up on everyone's? So if anyone knows anything please, please let me know how to fix it. If not just pretend it's not there, thank you <3)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to starlonging, jo, and hiraethia for the comments! They’re the best encouragement for any writer <3

Andrew didn’t realize something was wrong until Neil was already gone. It had been so long since Andrew had felt particularly threatened, that anything was out of his control, and of course it had to be related to Neil, it always was. 

When he got back to the table with more drinks Neil was gone and Andrew felt oddly distant from his body, like he was watching from over his own shoulder. The familiar feeling wasn’t related until later, drugs slowing his thought process to a crawl.

Kevin was slumped in his seat, looking moments from falling asleep and he only just stirred to take another shot, like a robotic motion. It seemed as if the lethargy that had been dogging Neil and himself all night wasn’t unique to just the two of them. It was time to go.

He pushed Kevin’s shoulder non to gently, nearly knocking him from his seat.

“Where did Neil go?” Kevin blinked at him, prompting another shake when the response took to long in coming.

“Bathroom.” Kevin mumbled, rubbing his shoulder where Andrew had hit it. Andrew ignored it, standing with a slightly worrying wobble to his step.

“We’re leaving.” Kevin made no move to acknowledge him but Andrew knew he heard, and moved into the crowd to find Nicky, trusting Kevin to tell Neil once he returned.

With the pulsing crowd, his mounting headache, and a penchant to stay on the outskirts to avoid being touched, it took longer than he would have liked to find Nicky. Once he located his cousin he roughly plucked him from another scantily party goer, holding him at arm's length as the backliner attempted to move his weight to him, and forcing Nicky to stand on his own legs.

“We’re leaving.” He said before Nicky could say anything, dropping his hand and leading the way back to the table, knowing the other would follow. Kevin was now fully sprawled across the table, looking dead to the world, but Neil still wasn’t there. It did something to Andrew’s stomach he didn’t want to decipher. Instead, he pointed to Kevin.

“Wake him up and get him to the car or I’m leaving you both.” He moved with purpose towards the bathroom, pushing anyone who hesitated in his path to the side.

The door opened to an empty room.

Andrew stepped in with a frown, eyes narrowed as he looked around, opening each of the stalls.  In the far corner by the wall he spotted something familiar, stopping down to pick up Neil’s phone and keys.

A familiar chill spread over his body, stealing away emotion into an abyss that protected him.

Numb fingers dug out his own phone, hitting the two and setting it to his ear as it rang.

“It’s late.” Wymack’s voice was familiar, tethering in its annoyed tone.

“Neil is gone. I found his keys and phone in the bathroom.” He paused, sorting through his muddled brain for a moment. “We were drugged.” It felt more real after he said it, explaining his lethargy and the fact he hadn’t noticed something was wrong, Kevin passing out, Nicky being barely able to stand.

“I’ll be there.” Andrew doesn’t bother with a response, shutting his phone with a definitive snap that seemed to echo in his ears. In his other hand Neil’s phone and keys hung uselessly, a tribute to the events of March 9th earlier that year.  _ Murder magnet.  _ He shoved them into his pocket.

Andrew exited through the back, fighting to keep the bile that threatened to rise in his throat down, and got into the Maserati, Kevin and Nicky leaning against the outside.

They climbed in, slumping in the back seats.

“Where’s Neil?” He turned the music up to near-deafening levels and pulled the car from the parking lot with a reckless speed.

When he pulled up to the house Nicky dragged Kevin to the door without saying anything else, though Andrew could feel his eyes on him, hands still tight around the steering wheel.

He waited until they were inside before getting out himself, retching into the bushes until his stomach settled marginally. That done he dug into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, perching on the front of the Maserati to smoke and wait for Wymack to arrive.

* * *

Andrew’s head felt decidedly more clear when Wymack finally pulled up, flicking away his fading cigarette to join the small pile on the pavement.

“You didn’t break many speed limits.” Andrew still felt decidedly off-kilter, the drugs still slowing his system.

“Where are Kevin and Nicky?” Wymack asked as he shut the door to his car, an exhaustive frown on his face.

“They’re inside, likely sleeping.” His fingers itched for another cigarette. Instead, he slid off of the car, using it to balance himself.

“You didn’t call the police.” It wasn’t a question and Andrew found himself curling fingers around the key ring in his pocket.

“It’s not that simple, is it?” It was another, simpler way of saying they couldn’t, it could hasten Neil’s death considering his involvement with the Moriyamas. Had he still been on his medication he could practically feel the way it would’ve twisted his face into a manic smile, laughter bubbling up not far behind.

Wymack sighed, running a hand over his face.

“You called me.” Andrew dipped his head in acknowledgment.

“I called you.” He confirmed. “We’re going to find out who.” Wymack, to his credit, doesn’t look surprised, instead grimly determined. Andrew cursed as he tried to pull another cigarette free but it slipped from numbing fingers.

“Where were you tonight?” Andrew leaned against the car as he gave a rundown of the night from Sweetie’s to Eden’s. Wymack modded when he finished, the frown seeming even deeper than before.

“I’ll go to Eden’s Twilight and ask around. You need to rest though, you’re no good to Neil if you can’t even stand properly.” Andrew wanted to argue but the feeling in his limbs agreed with the older man. He instead tossed him his wallet.

“Ask for Roland and show him that. Get the security tape for the back door.” Wymack nodded and got back into his car, waiting until Andrew walked into the house before pulling away.

With little else he could do Andrew headed to his bedroom, the one he had been planning to share with Neil that night, and promptly fell into an empty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D! If you wanna yell at me my tumblr is NeilthefoxJosten and I also posted another Aftg fic if anyone is interested, it’ll update every week this one doesn’t! <3  
> ~Fate


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the warnings really start to kick in so please be extra mindful of them! Special thanks Tsc for the comment!

Neil felt like he was waking up underwater, body cold and heavy and not entirely within his control. It was a disorienting feeling that spelled trouble in any situation. 

He opened his eyes to darkness and a burning his throat, moving to test his surroundings. The jingle of metal hit his ears, causing a shot of panic through him. Both wrists were trapped in the metal, held to the wood of a headboard at his fingers. 

It caused memories of the winter before to surface, Riko cutting into his flesh at the Nest, Riko! The night at Eden’s rushed back with clouded clarity and nausea threatened to overwhelm him again. 

“I see you’ve woken, Nathaniel.” The lights flip on with a flare of pain, forcing Neil to close his eyes so they can adjust. 

“The name is Neil, you should know that. You’ve been asked about me enough since we beat you last spring, Riko.” He felt an instant strike of pain as something hit the back of his head in retaliation.

“You never learned your place.”

“It was never yours, I belong to Ichirou. Andrew broke your arm, not your memory.” There’s a searing pain as Riko stabbed a knife through the back of his left hand, nearly drawing a scream. Neil panted through the pain. 

“Your rabid beast isn’t here to protect you now, and Ichirou has nothing else to take from me.” Neil turned his head and reopened his eyes as he heard the door open, the man who had kidnapped him and a few others filing into the room. Neil grit his teeth against rising fear. 

“You’ll never break me Riko, you tried before and failed.” 

“Before I didn’t know the right pressures of the proper drive. Now however,” He paused as the other men crowded around with looks on their faces that made Neil’s stomach turn. Riko smiled, devoid of warmth, and pulled the blade from Neil’s hand, tapping it against Neil’s face. “I won’t kill you, but your goalkeeper will never be able to touch you again once I’m through.”

Rough hands seized the back of his neck and wretched it up, another hand clamping over his nose until he’s forced to open his mouth. Cold metal is forced in, spreading his lips apart as leather straps are tied behind his head. It’s screwed tightly, metal legs forcing his jaw to hang open uncomfortably. His heart beat in his chest at a panicked rate. 

“That’ll keep him quiet at last, and he won’t be able to bite.” Neil pulled against the handcuffs uselessly, drawing blood from his wrists for the effort. Riko wiped the last of the blood off of the knife on the back of his neck, making another shallow cut. “Make it painful, I want to make sure he never forgets.”

* * *

 

Andrew was up with the sunrise, waking to the smell of coffee and sounds of Wymack messing around in the kitchen. He changed clothes quickly, throwing the party clothes from the night before to a forgotten corner. 

Wymack was finished when he walked in, setting a second cup on the counter while pointedly looking to Andrew. 

“Bee told me you liked hot chocolate.” He said in lieu of a hello. Andrew ignored the drink. 

“Did you get the tape?” He followed Wymacks gaze to opposite end of the counter, taking the tape and cup with him to the living room. Wymack followed and watched as Andrew did as it pulled up, fast forwarding until he saw the familiar red shock of hair, brighter in the flashes of the club’s light. Andrew returned the speed to normal and watched, leaning forward as a figure in black followed Neil to the bathroom, emerging soon after with the striker’s arm slung over his shoulders. He paused the tape when the attacker’s face came into focus, tightening his grip on the mug. 

“He’s Dylan Becker, an old Raven player. He graduated last year, no professional team would sign him after the investigation.” Andrew explained, shoving the hot chocolate into Wymack’s hands as he stiffly stood. “Let’s see if this will jog Kevin’s memory.”

Without another word he walked back upstairs, entering Aaron’s old room without preamble. Kevin was sprawled across the covers, dead to the world. Andrew kicked the leg hanging off the bed.

“Get up.” He said in response to Kevin’s groan, kicking him again until he started to move, looking at Andrew with bleary eyes. Something must have shown on his face because Kevin was up in record time, following him back downstairs to where Wymack waited.

Andrew cut off any attempt at pleasantries with a harsh yank, pointing to the screen.

“Tell me everything you remember about him.” For a moment Kevin’s jaw hung loosely, like he’d forgotten how to use it as he stared.

“That’s Dylan, he used to… help Riko keep more troublesome players in line. Why is he with Neil?” Kevin looked between Wymack and Andrew worriedly. Andrew ignored him, taking his mug back from Wymack and glaring down at the drink like it was responsible. 

“Neil was kidnapped by Dylan last night.” Kevin recoiled as if he’d been punched. “His involvement with Riko may explain it.” 

“But where are they now?” Andrew dropped the mug, thoroughly finished with it and this conversation, heading back to his room to grab Neil’s keys and phone. Wymack followed, a question on lips. He waited to ask until Andrew tried to push past him. 

“What are you doing now? You can’t run around without a plan.” The Moriyamas, again, were a looming threat. Andrew didn’t particularly care of it at this point, he’d kill them all to find Neil if it worked like that, but it didn’t. 

“I’m calling in some help. Move.” Wymack stepped aside, crossing his arms. 

“What do you want me to tell the rest of the team?” 

“Tell them whatever you want, as long as they don’t get in my way.” He didn’t say anything more, getting in the Maserati and turning it towards Palmetto. He had a safe to break into. 

 

* * *

“Stuart Hatford.” It has taken almost an hour for Andrew to break into Fox Tower and to find the crime lord’s number in the mess of Neil’s binder, thankful for Neil’s paranoia when he had granted Andrew access to the safe and explained how to find his uncle’s number among the mess. 

“Who is this?” The voice was calm with a underlaid British accent. Andrew ignored the question. 

“Neil,” He stressed the name, refusing a more recognizable one to the British mobster. “Was kidnapped by Riko Moriyama last night. You’re going to find out where he was taken and help me rescue him.” A silence hung over the line for a moment. 

“It isn’t that simple-.”  Stuart started to say but Andrew wasn’t interested in it.

“Your employers invested in him and ensured protection from Riko in exchange. If they don’t follow through what’s to stop other famous Exy players from trying their luck instead with the FBI?” There’s another breath. 

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll contact you.” The line went dead and Andrew tossed the binder back into the safe before heading up to the roof, Neil’s phone in hand. 

He’d have to wait now, and hope Hatford came through, and that they found Neil unbroken. 

Smoke curled through his fingers into the winter sky. 

_ I told Neil to stay.  _

_ So stay.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think if you have the time, either here or @NeilthefoxJosten on tumblr! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Fate


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warnings are also very important in this chapter so please be careful if its a rough area for you! Special thanks to   
> starlonging, elmarshall01, staymagical, natewess, and ohshitwaddup for the comments, aka my fuel! Hope everyone enjoys the slightly longer, slightly early chapter <3.

The call came the next day, other attempts of contact ignored until Stuart’s number flashed on the screen. The text was simple an ‘I found them, wait for me’ and an address. 

Andrew didn’t remember the drive, coming to a stop a block away from the nondescript house at a dead end neighborhood. He checked his armbands for his knives, glancing at Neil’s phone as the time slowly slipped by.

It was two minutes later when a black SUV stopped beside him, an aging man stepping out.

“You must be my contact.” Andrew doesn’t confirm or deny, impatient. Stuart doesn’t seem deterred, looking at the pale gray house at the end of the lane with narrowed eyes. “No killing. They’re wanted alive, to be disposed of at a later date.” Andrew nodded, stiffly. He knew the culprits would die at the Moriyamas’ hand, in less suspicious ways that would save the family face. It didn’t mean he liked it.

“Are you finished posturing? He’s been with them for two days.” Stuart nodded, the flash of a gun clear when he readjusted his coat. The rest of the SUV emptied.

“Let’s get this over with.”

The house was filled with screams.

* * *

Neil hurt in ways he hadn’t before thought possible, throat burned raw from screams. He felt damaged all over, inside and out, and his face was streaked with dried tears, blood, and more. He didn’t know how much more he could take, feeling his entire body tense involuntarily as the door opened once more.

Riko’s polished shoes clicked against the floor, the only thing he could see from the angle his head lay. A slender hand seized his chin, forcing his gaze upwards to meet Riko’s crazed expression, a sick glee written over it.

“I see you’ve gotten progressively less mouthy since my gift.” He tapped the gag with a knife, cutting the soft skin at the corner of Neil’s mouth. “There’s one other bad habit of yours I’d like to break before we’re found.” He held a hand out and Neil watched, breathless, as a hammer was placed into it.

Riko dropped his grip on his chin and moved to the side, raising the hammer above his head.

“I wonder if my brother will regret his choice when you can no longer run.” The weapon came down with a startling pain and resounding  _ crack! _ Horror melded with pain and Neil screamed and screamed as it came up and down again and again on his leg, bone snapping under the trauma. As Riko approached the other side, hammer coming up again, the door is slammed open and Neil just makes out a flash of silver before a gun fired, freezing Riko on the spot.

It happened quickly, a rush of men and shouts, and Neil felt panic in his chest at his leg, oh god his leg, he couldn’t get enough air, he was going to drown-

There’s suddenly a pressure on the back of his neck, at once grounding and familiar, and the metal trap holding his mouth open blissfully fell away. With watery eyes Neil looked up, finding Andrew looking back. His body shook.

“I- Andrew. I’m sorry.” His voice is raw from shouting and the grip tightened in his neck.

“Say it again and I’ll kill you.” It was an echo of another trauma and Neil pulled his gaze away, curling into himself pain wracked his body. Gentle fingers take his chin, guiding his gaze back up to meet hazel.

“Tell me how you are.” There’s a firm line to Andrew’s jaw like he was holding himself in check. It felt like a test and Neil knew he couldn’t lie.

“Andrew,” His voice cracked. “I’m not okay. I’m not okay, I’m not okay, I’m not okay-“ He hiccuped like a broken mantra, sobs and tears fighting their way out at the admission. He brought up his hands, freed when he wasn’t paying attention, and hesitated a breath away from Andrew’s shirt. The blond moved forward to meet them and Neil knotted his fingers into the material, feeling at once it’s warmth and security, that this was real.

Andrew moved closer, carefully gathering Neil up into his arms to offer comfort, the comfort he had never received, and soothing fingers through his hair carried him into the unconscious as sobs faded to hiccups, to silence.

* * *

 

‘Palmetto Health.’ Was all he gave Wymack after Neil was admitted, under the guise of a car accident that no one likely believed. Andrew didn’t care, glaring at anyone who asked until they looked away. 

Now he sat beside the bed, hands folded at the edge of the bed, close enough Neil could grab them if he wanted to when he woke up.

Neil was lying still enough he could be dead, a trait he had picked up from sleeping with his mother while on the run, bandages wrapped thick over his arms and face where Riko had done his damage.

That wasn’t what frayed Andrew’s nerves, making him wish he had wrung the life out of Riko long ago. It was the thick cast around his leg, a threat to Neil’s Exy career and by extension his life. And the damage that he couldn’t see on the surface, told by the twisted metal trap that had pried his jaw apart and the telltale positioning of his legs, held in place by rope.

Andrew tried to retreat into himself to cut away the knotted mess of fury, pain, and memories, breathing in the way Bee had taught him.

It did little to help, but enough so that he didn’t punch Wymack when he walked through the door.

“What happened?” Andrew wordlessly handed the man a medical chart, knowing it wasn’t what the coach meant. Wymack took it anyway, the rustle of pages sounding behind Andrew’s shoulder.

“He really can’t catch a break.” Wymack sounded at once gruff and tired, returning the board to where it hung. “How did you find him?”

“I called in a favor from his uncle, he’s also taking care of the rest.” Wymack, to his credit, didn’t ask any more questions, pulling up another seat beside him.

“I told most of the team.” Andrew already had known as much, the missed calls on his and Neil’s phones creating a simple list of last year’s team. “They’ll want to visit.”

“Tell them no.”

“Andrew-“

“Wait until he’s at least awake. Preferably out of the hospital, this isn’t like last time.” That could mean either Baltimore or the Christmas before, it was like neither. “He can’t run.” It was an obvious statement but they both knew it went deeper, Neil had relied on running to stay alive most of his life, a habit he still used to work through stress and trauma. To take that from him was akin to a death sentence, quite literally should he not recover enough to return to Exy or it hindered him enough to keep him out of professional play.

Wymack signed again and Andrew’s fingers itched for a cigarette.

“You know him best, we’ll have to see once he wakes up.” Andrew felt the man’s gaze turn to him. “How are you handling all of this?”

“I’m not the one in the hospital bed.”

“There is more than one kind of hurt.” He paused, thinking through his words carefully. “You should call Bee. She’s worried about you.” Andrew grunted, with a following nod.

“I’ll call her after.” He said, jerking his chin towards Neil. “He needs to wake up first.” Wymack settler, apparently satisfied to wait it out in silence, until Neil would finally awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In lieu of Hurricane Florence and my college being flooded as all hell I'm currently taking prompts on my tumblr @NeiltheFoxJosten if anyone wants to shoot me an ask <3! Please leave a comment should you have the time, it's the best motivation! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Fate


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infiniterhapsody, hiraethia, elmarshall01, starlonging, angry_ace, and EmpressAhtnamas thank all of you for the comments, hopefully y'all continue to enjoy! <3

The haze of drugs made opening his eyes at once terrifying and difficult. It was instinct to try and move his hands and legs, pain blazing up his left side. 

“Neil.” He turned to the voice, blurry blonde and black meeting him.

“Andrew?” Neil’s voice came out garbled, panic still at its fringes. Andrew leaned forward.

“Yes or no?” It was a familiar question and almost robotically Neil mumbled a yes. He wasn’t expecting Andrew’s touch to ignite other memories, of hands holding him down, scratching, tearing his clothes-

Andrew recoiled away sharply at Neil’s flinch,  anger, not at him, sharpening his expression.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t finish that. None of this is your fault.” Andrew snapped, cutting off Neil’s apology before it could get out. He looked at once unfathomably angry and upset, rigid in his seat. “Don’t rush your answers either.” His hands were still close and Neil took a breath, reaching out for one. Andrew brought it close enough to touch, leaving the final distance for Neil. He closed careful fingers around the sleeve, too afraid to touch again skin to skin.

Andrew sighed roughly, rearranging so the grip was more comfortable to the both of them but not pulling away.

“You are not fine.” Andrew said after a few moments, hazel eyes boring into his without shying. “Until you are I won’t go anywhere unless you want me to. That does and will always include between us.” His other hand twisted itself in the sheets. “So don’t lie to me.”

“I’m-“ Messed up, ruined, broken- “I can’t play. They’re going to kill me.” Rage blazed back into Andrew’s eyes and when he spoke  his voice was thick with it.

“I won’t let them touch you. They failed you, not the other way around.” Neil clutched at the sleeve tighter, chest tightening even more with panic.

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

“Don’t be so full of yourself, I hate when people break promises.” They both knew that wasn’t the case, his arrangement with the Moriyamas hardly promised actual protection, it came as more of a warning label around his neck to those who dared to cross them. A fancy pet, retribution would come but it wouldn’t necessarily save Neil.

He knew better than to say that, the shreds of Andrew’s self control already evident in his rigidity. He tugged the sleeve instead.

“What happened to him?”

“Your uncle, I’m sure his disposure is already in play. Along with that of his accomplices.” Neil nodded, the words rolling over in his mind as he looked over his body and cast. Riko and the men that had done this to him would be dead soon, he’d be safe, at least from them. But Riko’s words echoed in his head ‘ _ your goalkeeper will never be able to touch you again’ _ . How long would it be before Andrew, tortured enough on his own, grew tired of Neil’s new aversions, piled onto the mountains of other baggage he already carried?

“Stop that, I can hear you thinking from here.” Neil turned, looking back at him. Andrew’s eyes were steady again. “We’re going to get through this.” It sounded like a promise on Andrew’s lips. Neil had to believe him, he promised long ago not to run anymore, and with his leg broken as it was it wouldn’t be possible anyway.

“Okay.”  Neil said, because there was nothing else to say. They sat in silence until the door opened, Neil tensing on instinct as his grip tightened on Andrew’s shirt. It was just Wymack, looking tired as he cradled a cup of cheap looking coffee.

“Nice of you to join us.” Wymack said in his usual gruff tone, the dark shadows around his eyes belaying the words. “How are you feeling? Without the bullshit, I won’t stop Andrew from strangling you if you say  you’re fine.”

“I’ve been better, when can I leave?”

“Straight to the point,” The annoyance in his voice was fake, Neil knew. “The nurses will want to give you a final checkup and ask some questions before releasing you, Andrew told them your injuries were from a car crash.” Another reason why Neil hated hospitals, to many difficult questions. He sighed.

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

It took a few hours for the hospital staff to discharge Neil, keeping Andrew and Wymack from the room while they did their checkup and asked their questions. It was infuriating, though Andrew understood why, Neil’s injuries hardly lined up with a car crash, the stab wound in his hand being only one example of such; they were doubtlessly asking if Andrew had done it, if he’d been the one to  _ abuse  _ him. The very thought made Andrew sick to his stomach, nails biting half-moons into his palms.

When Neil was wheeled out he looked even more tired than before, hands fidgeting in his lap as his gaze flickered around the room. Cataloging escape routes when he can’t even walk, it was as if he regressed to a rabbit.

Andrew practically shoved the nurse to the side to take over pushing the wheelchair, dangling his sleeve within Neil’s reach when he looked up to him. Fingers gently wrapped around it, drawing whatever comfort they could.

It made Andrew angry, not at Neil, but at himself. If he’d been paying more attention, if they left earlier, if he’d done  _ something  _ different.

Wymack took the offered crutches and pain medication for them and opened the front doors of the hospital so Andrew could push Neil through.

It’s quiet until they reach the Maserati, Wymack setting the crutches in the backseat as Andrew carefully lifted Neil up to get him into the front seat, not missing his wince of pain.

“You’re both welcome to stay with Abby or I until the dorms reopen.” Wymack offered, helping Andrew fold the wheelchair and fit it into the trunk. Andrew considered the offer, clearly his and Neil’s original road trip wasn’t going to happen and extra eyes and ears may be helpful.

“I’ll ask Neil. And we’ll stay wherever the freshmen aren’t.” He knew that at least two of the new Foxes had planned to stay over the break, they were among the last people Neil needed to deal with while recovering. Wymack nodded and shut the trunk.

“Let me know, I’ll have Jack and Dakota move to my apartment so Neil can recover in a proper bed.” Andrew nodded and got into the driver seat, dangling his sleeve Neil’s half of the car purposefully. It doesn’t take long for fingers to wrap around it, reminiscent of when Neil used to link their hands whenever he could get away with it.

Neil agreed easily to spending the break at Abby’s, voice soft and eyes distracted, subdued. It reminded Andrew of the first Neil he met, terrified death was just around the corner, lies as plentiful as scars.

Andrew distracted him with a dose of pain medication and it wasn’t long before Neil fell asleep, hand still loosely holding Andrew’s sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, even though it was a little bit slower than usual. Please feel free to let me know what you think and if you ever wanna yell at me my tumblr is @neilthefoxjosten <3
> 
> ~Fate


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, those who reviewed (I'm a lil tispy so I can't call them out but thanks yall I'll update that tm)! Enjoy my loves! <3 (also this chapter was lost so I had to retype it, hopefully its all good)

Neil was a fidgeting mess as Andrew helped him into nice clothes, fingers kept a clinical distance from bare skin. It was a mix of emotions, apprehension for the Christmas dinner, anticipation for the switch to crutches, anxiety from what Riko had done. 

“We can go for a drive.” Andrew offered, voice indifferent as he propped the crutches up under Neil’s arms, own arm offered so Neil could pull himself to his feet. Neil shook his head, cheek bit to stifle a sound of pain as his leg takes a little of his weight. He sagged onto the crutches.

“Abby worked hard on this dinner. We should go.” Andrew’s expression doesn’t change, fingers fixing Neil’s collar. Neil gently tugged on his sleeve, finger tapping against the sliver of bare wrist. Hazel eyes bore into blue, a question. “Kiss me?” Andrew’s gaze dropped not so covertly to Neil’s lips, his own lips pressed tightly together. There’s a pause, neither of them moving, before Andrew stepped in. 

Neil can feel Andrew’s breath over his lips, aligned perfectly with the slump of the crutches. His fingers knot a little tighter into the fabric of Andrew’s sleeve, focusing on that, of his fingers being free to move. 

“Andrew it’s a yes.”

“You talk too much.” He’s silenced by the press of lips, lighter than Andrew’s typical. Neil let himself go, let Andrew start to take him apart, let his eyes close. Riko and his boys never did this, the kissing, the lack of hands, it was all Andrew. It was safe. 

Andrew pulled back much sooner than Neil wanted, fixing him with an inscrutable gaze. 

“They never kissed me.” Neil said, pushing away the edges of panic that curled into his vision, the phantom feeling of wandering hands and vicious blow, and-. Andrew was in his face, Neil having fallen back onto the bed, fingers pressed onto the back of his neck. 

“I told you not to push yourself.” Neil shook his head with a shaky exhale, the vice grip on lungs loosening. 

“I-” Neil buried his fingers into the sheets. “He can’t take this from me too.” From us. Andrew drew back, clenched and unclenched his fists, a hard ridge to spine. Neil could tell he wanted nothing more than to break something, that deep ugly hurt within him was trying to get free. “Andrew, I trust you.” 

“One-hundred and nine.” The tension didn’t quite leave Andrew’s frame but his hands remained unclenched and Neil struggled his way back up on his crutches. He settled on them under Andrew’s careful watch, experimentally setting his weight to them. The skin around the hole in left hand pulled but held against the strain, and the pain was better than the hopelessness of the wheelchair. 

“Everyone will be arriving soon.” Andrew nodded and opened the door for him, following close behind. They reached the kitchen without incident and Abby flashed him a wide smile, apron stained and oven mitts on. 

“Andrew come help us in the kitchen, we’re just waiting on Kevin and Thea to arrive now. Neil you can get comfortable, it won’t be long.” Neil knew better than to argue and sat, settling as the front door opened. Kevin walked in soon after, the look on his face curdling Neil’s stomach.

“When will you-” Andrew shoved into the room with his arms loaded with plates, cutting off Kevin’s question with a shoulder check. The other striker stumbled slightly but shut his mouth, nodding slightly to himself as he and Thea took their seats. Abby started to bring out the food soon after, Wymack and Kevin exchange pleasantries and all is fine until Jack walked in after. Looking at Neil Jack’s face twisted. 

“We were kicked out for a fag with a broken leg? What does he-” Andrew was on Jack in a second, steak knife scooped from the table and pressed to his throat. 

“Andrew!” Wymack’s shout did nothing to deter him, Neil forcing himself up. 

“He’s not worth it, let’s leave.” Neil said lowly, the anxious energy of running building in body. Andrew doesn’t budge. “Andrew.” He doesn’t say please but it does the trick, Jack shoved back harder as the knife is tossed to the table. Andrew turned without another word, grabbing his keys and leading Neil to the Maserati. 

Andrew’s all white knuckles and gas pedal to the floor, his posture rigid in a warning of not speaking. It left Neil to stew in his own mind, muddling over Jack’s words, the Moriyamas, his leg. 

“Andrew.” There’s the slightest glance and Neil takes it as permission to continue. The words come out in a tumble. “What if- If I can’t play I’m useless to the Moriyamas.” The truth felt like acid on his tongue. “I’ll just be a loose end and they’ll have to kill me, it’s not like I can even run. I- you can’t be part of that, I don’t want you to get hurt and I can’t have you and the other Foxes get hurt because of me and-” He was starting to babble, cut off as the car jerked harshly off the side of the road and into the grass. Andrew’s fingers grabbed his chin, tight enough to leave marks, and drew their eyes together. Neil could feel them tremoring against his skin. 

“You promised me anything, remember?” It was a lifetime ago, before his father and Lola, before the finals, before Riko’s last gift. In the heat of the game, with a racquet in hand and a burning desire to win before the 0 caught him. Neil nodded stiffly and Andrew let up slightly on his grip. “You focus on recovery, and give your back to me until you’re back on the court.” 

Another deal, another promise. Neil couldn’t refuse.

“Okay,” His voice is soft and Andrew pulled away quickly, stepping outside and lighting a cigarette. The car bobbed slightly as he sat on the hood. Neil waited a minute before joining Andrew, leaving the crutches in the car in favor of leaning heavily against it until he was next to Andrew. A lit cigarette is extended to him and the smoke curls towards the skin, drawing away some of the poison that lingered just under his skin. 

When the two cigarettes are done, remains stubbed out into the grass, they get back into the car. Andrew dangled his sleeve in Neil’s reach and without a word he let his fingers wrap around it. They returned to Abby’s after dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading loves! <3 please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!~ Quick thing, I will be putting this on hiatus during NaNoWriMo and perhaps a little bit longer (due to finals and holiday craze). Thanks for reading it though everyone, I'm so excited for this month! Special thanks to elmarshall01 for the comment! <3

Andrew and Neil slept late the next day, Abby already gone to visit family by the time Andrew woke. He left Neil sleeping, satisfied since it was the first night since they found him that the striker hadn’t suffered nightmares. 

Andrew grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower, turning the water high and hot. Andrew let the water simply hit him until it faded to warm and then cold, quickly washing before turning it off. The sound of the doorbell echoed, chime merry.

Andrew cursed under his breath, dressing faster than he usually would. Once he pulled on his armbands and knives he was out of the bathroom, beaten by a still sleepy and pajama-clad Neil to the door.

He can read the tension from Neil’s rigidity, nod mechanical, and was already reaching for knives as he stepped forward. The reason for Neil’s apprehension became immediately apparent, a duo of tall, Japanese men on the other side of the door. Ichirou’s men.

Neil startled when Andrew pressed up behind him, blinking with sleep blurred eyes.

“Andrew,” Neil looked between him and the intruders. “They- I have to go with them.” Andrew forced his hands to idle by his side and nodded.

“We better not keep him waiting then.” The men looked annoyed but Andrew pushed bodily past them, clearing enough room for Neil and his crutches to follow. Given little choice the duo follows, getting into the front seats of the black SUV as Andrew helped Neil into the back before he climbed in after. Neil’s fingers knotted anxiously into Andrew’s sleeve.

The ride was silent as Andrew watched the scenery move past in the window, carefully documenting each turn and new road as if he wouldn’t remember regardless. They eventually pulled into an old mall parking lot, around the back of the deserted building. Another vehicle waited for them there and Andrew followed Neil’s lead as he switched, crutches left behind. They paused as Neil asked for permission before the two of them climbed into the other car.

Across from them, Ichirou Moriyama was unimpressive to look at, dressed expensively with little regard to cost and holding himself in the self-assured manner as if he had nothing to fear. Andrew stared back as the gang boss looked him over, expressionless.

“You were not invited.” Neil was impossibly still at Andrew’s side.

“Yet I came anyway.” The silence is thick enough to be cut with a knife, stares held until dark eyes flicked away to look at Neil.

“Your suspicions of Riko were correct, he did lash out in anger.” There was a pause. “He has since been dealt with.” Neil nodded, carefully. “Our deal still stands, however, you are of no worth to me if unable to play.” Neil dipped his head, defeated in a way that made Andrew want to light the entire city on fire and watch it burn.

Instead, Andrew cleared his throat, calling coal colored eyes back to him.

“Lord Moriyama,” The name felt like acid from his lips, but it was for Neil’s sake so he locked it away. “You will receive the money promised you.” With a practiced flick of the hand, Ichirou commanded him to explain. Andrew kept his gaze forward. “Should Neil be unable to play professionally I will donate eighty percent of my own earnings in his stead.” Andrew doesn’t miss the jerk of Neil’s shoulders but spared him no glance, instead watching the crime lord’s careful consideration, expression giving nothing away.

“You will donate the first year’s earnings in a sign of good faith, regardless of his improvement. Should you fail to do this or make the cut both of your lives will be forfeit. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Andrew forced the words from his lips, Neil echoing him. Ichirou looked thoroughly bored by it all, flicking two fingers to the door.

“You are dismissed.” Sensing Neil’s desire to get out hastened Andrew’s movements slightly as he opened the door, helping Neil back to the other car. The drive back to Abby’s is again silent, not a word spoken until the black SUV is pulled away and Neil, still dressed in his sleep mused t-shirt and sweats, glared at him with all the rage that could be offered while held up by crutches.

“You can’t do that!” Neil half shouted, blue eyes blown wide. Andrew stared back, indifferent. Neil waved his arms a little, trying to find the words. “It- I- you don’t belong to him! You can’t-“ His voice was edged in panic. Andrew stepped forward to clamp a hand to the back of Neil’s neck, forcing him to still. There were still faint bruises along his chin from the conversation the night before.

“Neither of us belong to anyone.” He waited for Neil’s tiny nod. “You promised to trust me and in turn, I’ve secured your safety. It is not of your concern what it took.” Neil nodded again, one hand hovering a few inches from Andrew’s arm, his breathing still coming quickly. Andrew used his other hand to guide Neil’s to his hair, fingers intertwining in it gently. Andrew tapped his thumb on the back of Neil’s neck until his pulse slowed to meet it, Neil slumping slightly on the crutches. The truth game was over but after everything, Andrew felt he owned Neil a truth, even a small one. He leaned closer, Neil’s breath ghosting over his own lips. “I won’t regret my deal, whatever happens.”

Neil hummed slightly, finally looking at peace as he closed the distance between them to an inch.

“Yes or no?” Andrew answered the question with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NaNoWriMo to all who are participating!
> 
> ~Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So that's the prologue done and out of the way, Riko's POV was a lot more fun to write than I expected! I hope I did him well and that you all enjoyed it. If so please leave me some feedback and I'd love anyone yelling at me on tumblr, my username is NeilTheFoxJosten. I might post sneak peaks of other works and new chapters on there, we'll have to see ;) (I don’t know why this is showing up at the end of other chapters or if it’s only doing that for me?? I’m sorry I don’t know how to fix it)
> 
> ~Fate


End file.
